


Jumping on that Lightning Bolt

by Mesa_Boogie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Baby, Heaven, Hosptial, M/M, Nephilim, Possessed, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: Gabriel is fed up with his life in and out of heaven for the centuries he has been alive (watching the Earth) and is jealous of his little brother with the Winchesters. Gabriel also feels the nag to create life and looks to the only being that has ever caught his eye...Sam Winchester. His want of the younger Winchester, a life, comes at a price. Is Gabe willing to trudge through the pain and almost death for what he wants the most?





	1. Chapter 1

Human life was brief, fleeting and short-lived. An angel’s life, well, was forever. Gabriel had been around before creation; back to the big bang. He had watched the Earth form. Watched it pull itself together, rock by rock, and lava spewed from its core; as it created islands and continents among vast stretches of salted water. Soon plant life took over and formed rolling green valleys, dense forests and lush jungles.

Then God, his father, created animal life, predator and prey. Creatures roamed the surface of the planet, breathed the air and drank the water. As the creatures populated the surface of the planet; so God created man. So began the human race. A long line that Gabriel was tasked to watch over. And so he watched the human race evolve from the great apes, hominids to true Homo Erectus (this made him laugh).

When the time came, his father forced him down to Earth and Gabriel took his first vessel as he delivered the most memorable piece of history; he delivered the message to Mary that she carried the son of God. Gabriel appeared upon the young woman three times with messages and he saw the spark of a religion that was his father’s rule over this world.

In time the bickering and fighting between his other archangel brothers and father drove Gabriel from his safe home in heaven, down to Earth. There, the archangel mingled himself among his father’s creations and took on a new life. There, he could live as free as he had ever dreamed. Centuries passed and Gabriel had seen wars, bloodshed and death. But along with death came new life. It amazed him how the human race, as he considered himself to be, was able to change and evolve over time.

**************************************************  
Soon the day came and Gabriel watched from afar, when one of heaven’s greatest matches, Mary and John Winchester, welcomed their second son into the world that was doomed for much more violence the the babe could ever imagine to witness. All Gabriel was allowed was to witness the transformation of this babe. The death of his mother at the hands of a powerful demon, living on the road with his father and older brother, the chance to run away to school. He watched at the boy grew and absorbed knowledge as a sponge to water. There were great things to be set before him, before his older brother appeared and drug the younger one from his life.

So was the start of the great Winchester duo. The supernatural, monster slaying brothers. Their name was known in heaven, as it was in hell. Gabriel wanted to be, and was, the first angel the brothers met. He kept his guise as a trickster and toyed with the boys. But it was satisfaction that made him happy; though he already knew the fate of the Winchester brothers were to play in the apocalypse. There was no way for him to change what his father had already written. ‘Destiny. As it is in heaven, so it must be on Earth’

\---------------------------------------  
Gabriel stood in a run down crappy motel room, the kind the Winchester brothers always chose (it was the cheapest) when they were on a hunt far from the home of the Men of Letters bunker. He approached the two queen beds and ran a finger over the bedspread of one and then the nightstand. He pulled open the top drawer and peeked inside, he found a copy of the bible. Not truly written in his father’s hand, but close. He shoved it back in and pushed the drawer closed with the heel of his hand. He walked over to the far wall where the brothers had already put up a map and worked on piecing together their latest hunt. Gabriel could tell it was going to be a quick hunt. Samuel Winchester, Sam, was the brains behind the two brothers. He was able to spot patterns and consistencies that his brother Dean would overlook. They were hunting a pack of werewolves. The brothers were working on who had ties with who.

Gabriel turned and opened the doors to the closet; took note of how the younger Winchester would take his clothes from his duffle bag and hung them up, colour coordinated. Gabriel stifled a laugh and shut the doors just in time to hear keys in the lock. The door open and the two brothers stepped through, arguing about a slip-up Sam had made.

“Look, Sam, you’re gigantic. If you were only a bit shorter,” Dean mimicked with his forefinger and thumb as he squinted, “you wouldn’t have tripped back over your own damn feet.”

“Dean,” Sam groaned and then lifted his eyes to see the archangel that stood in their room. “Gabriel? How’d you know where to find us?”

“Hey, chum,” he smirked and announced himself to them. “A little birdie told me.” That little birdie was Castiel. It had been quite some time since he last dropped in on the Winchesters. His littler brother Castiel was usually by their side and so Gabriel was kicked off the job of watching over the boys.

“What are you doing here, Gabe?” Dean asked as he tossed his heavy bag onto his bed and pulled off his jacket, all while he glared at Gabriel. “You know I don’t like it whenever you come around. When you show up, trouble follows on those tiny golden wings of yours. You know how tiny? As tiny as your dick. Minuscule.”

“Geeze,” he rolled his eyes and looked past Dean to Sam, as the younger brother set his bag down on the chair by the table under the window that looked out on the parking lot. “I’m here just to say ‘hello’. Is that not allowed anymore? Is that not customary? Does there have to be name-calling? Of course there has to be. We have Dean Fucking Winchester here. Want to repeat the Mystery Spot and have me kill you a different way every Tuesday, hm? Because I found that to be quite amusing!”

“Oh, don’t get me started on all the things I can say about you winged dicks. A heads up would be nice,” Dean spoke as he sat on the edge of his bed and flipped through his father’s old leather journal.

“You want me to send you a candy gram then?”

“Angel chatter, something,” Dean waved a hand at him without looking up from the journal. “What do you want?”

“Want?”

“Yeah, you always want something. And you want it done your way,” Dean lifted his eyes up from his father’s journal and looked at the angel. Gabriel returned it with a sneer of disgust.

“I wanted to check in on you two mutton heads. I wanted to see....how you were doing.” He did not add on that he had been watching them since before they were even born. “If you.....need help,” he coughed out, it was hard to speak such words to Sam and Dean Winchester.

“Don’t need help. We have it ALL under control here, you asshats.”

“Dung flinging monkeys,” Gabriel spat back as he took a few steps towards Sam. The younger brother looked at him with such softer green eyes than his brother, and yet he looked down on Gabriel.

“Sorry about Dean,” Sam apologized for his brother’s behavior. “He’s still a little be upset with my mistake earlier.” Gabriel smirked and shrugged his shoulders

“Don’t apologize for Dean-o. You’re not his mother.”

“Sometimes, I feel like it,” Sam gave a long glance over at Dean.

“Don’t,” Gabriel spoke sharply and it brought Sam’s attention back to him. “Look, anything I can help with?” he asked with another smile, to lighten the mood in the room, as he produced a sucker from the pocket of his jacket, peeled off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth.

“Well, seeing as you probably wouldn’t take ‘no’ as an answer, I will tell you we started tracking a pack of werewolves down by the river. There has been a string of murders and all the bodies were found washed up on the banks of the river; hearts missing.”

“Flea bitten mutts.”

“Do you even know anything about hunting, Gabe? Like, the basics?” Sam asked with an arched brow that brought the angel’s attention back to him. Truth, Gabriel did not know much about hunting. It wasn’t really in his book to get his hands dirty doing such things.

“Sure I do,” he lied through his teeth as he smiled at the younger Winchester and hoped to heaven that he made an impression on Sam. “You track down the monster doing the murders and....you gank it. End of story. All solved. Everyone is saved and happily ever after. The end.”

“HA!” Dean barked out in laughter from sitting on the edge of his bed, the one closest to the door. “That’s not the way it works, asshat. Hunting a creature, of any kind, takes a finesse and years of practice. Nothing is going to make me believe you know anything about hunting. We don’t need an angel on this case, we’re fine. Right, Sam?” The younger Winchester looked over to the older, but did not answer, before he turned his head back to his research. Clearly he did not want to tell his brother what he really thought.

“Some other time, Gabe. We’ll call on you when there is a better case you can work with us on,” Sam spoke softly.

“But I want to help.” He gave a soft whine that was only audible to Sam’s ears. “Look, I can make it worth your while,” he pushed his palms down against the top of the small table and leaned in close until the tips of their noses were touching each other. Then, quickly he kissed the younger Winchester before vanishing from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam touched his fingers to his lips and slowly turned his head to see that Dean stared right back at him, blankly, before a grin pulled the corners of his mouth in either direction. Sam knew what was to come from his brother’s mouth next.

“Dude, that was gay. Like seriously, gay. That angel just kissed you and you liked it,” Dean laughed and smiled coyly as he laid their father’s hunting journal to his side on the bed. “But really, were you going to let Gabriel in on our hunt? We already have one angel on our ass always wanting to help, we don’t need another.”

“So you say, Dean. But angels can be useful,” he turned back to his papers. “Especially when it comes to the lore; when we are away from the bunker and don’t have access to all of the works.

“Useful to fuck.”

“Dean,” Sam groaned and pinched his index finger and thumb against the high part of the ridge of his nose. It was bound to come out of his brother’s mouth sooner, rather than later. But Sam couldn’t help but touch his lips again and thought of Gabriel’s face. He was pleading with him almost, like a puppy. The archangel really wanted to go on a hunt and to help him and his brother out. And he turned the angel away. Or, at least that is what he thought happened. Gabe vanished too quickly to ask him of any questions.

“Look, we’ll get back to the case, come morning. But I need some shut eye time to rest my brain. Don’t let any angels watch me sleep,” he peeled off his jacket, kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants before he slipped into his motel bed. Sam watched Dean until he saw his older brother’s eyes closed and then he shut his research and slipped out of the room. He played hooky before. He hadn’t done this bad to Dean since.....well, since Ruby was feeding him demon blood in preparation of killing Lilith; which happened to be the final seal to pop the locks of Lucifer’s cage..

He stood outside the motel room, in the parking lot, beside the Impala and let out a pent up sigh. He tilted his head back and stared up at the star filled milky way above his head. Endless stretch of black sheet, scattered with diamonds. Somewhere up there, was heaven. Heaven, which he always thought of as a mystical place as a kid. Only to later learn that it was all true and that angels were not just cupids in robes and had fluffy white wings and golden halos around their perfect heads. He looked back at his shoes and gave a twitch.

“Gabriel,” he spoke and felt embarrassed, he had never prayed to an archangel before, and thought maybe it would be different than praying to Castiel for assistance. “Gabriel, look, I’m sorry for....pushing you away from the case. You....can help on the hunt if you want. It...will be our secret, I promise. I ....uh....,” he found his fingers touching his lower lip again. 

“I hear you loud and clear, Moose. You prayed for me. Squirrel got your nuts?” Gabriel stepped out of the shadows into the spot light of one of the street lamps in the parking lot. Sam was almost taken aback, as the archangel was dressed much differently than he normally saw him. No more green jacket and red undershirt. “Oh,” Gabe looked down at himself and held out his arms, “sorry...you caught me during my heavenly duties. This...is my regular garb upstairs.”

“It’s....beautiful. I mean...it’s....masterful...it’s....wow.”

Gabriel grinned while Sam stumbled over his words like a virgin school boy, looking at the angel in his long white and blue robes. And a golden broach in the center of his chest with the sign of the Christian cross. “Glad you like it. It’s quite comfy. So...you prayed, I heard and now I’m here,” he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Sam. 

“Look, I’m sorry for pushing you out. You clearly wanted to hunt with us. You’re an angel, and I can’t really stop you. And....why’d you kiss me?” the last bit came out of his mouth before he could even think what he said.

“Really? You’re asking me ‘why’? You liked it, didn’t you?”

“I...it was unexpected.”

“But how’d it make you feel?” Gabriel asked and Sam was quiet. The archangel was treating him like a shrink. Yet, it felt right. To be questioned by him.

“I liked it,” he shifted his gaze back to the angel that stood in front of him, dressed in his heavenly garb. “I...really liked it, Gabriel.” The angel just continued to smile as he took a step closer to Sam, lifted his arms and rested his hands against his cheeks before he pulled him down and kissed him again. Sam had no need to pull away, Dean was not around to heckle him about it. And so he lingered with Gabriel. He found that his arms reached around the angel and drew him closer. Startled for a second when he felt feathers. 

“Gentle with your large groping hands,” Gabe spoke around the kiss and gave Sam a wink of one olive-golden eye, “my wings are sensitive to touch.” The angel continued to push his body firmly against Sam’s and even gave a little rub. Yet all of it felt right to Sam, with his arms around Gabe and their mouths locked in a kiss. “Lets....take this......elsewhere, pretty boy,” Gabe drew back with a smile on his lips and a tinkle in his eyes. There was a flash as Gabe pressed two fingers to his forehead and he was momentarily blinded. When he dared to open his eyes again, he was some place he did not recognize. The colours of the room were bright. From the walls to the drapes and the furniture. 

He heard barking and looked down at his feet and saw a small white and brown Jack Russell terrier that had a hold of the leg of his jeans and was giving it a good tug. About to rip his good jeans.

“Hey, Bud! What I’d tell you about not doing that to our guests?” Gabriel snapped at the dog and it let go of Sam and scampered off. Sam followed it with his eyes and then looked back at Gabe. 

“That dog....”

“Yeh, from when we first met and I was a ‘janitor’. Good times,” he laughs. “Oh and when your brother jabbed a wooden stake through my double because you two knuckle heads were damn sure I was a trickster!” he clapped his hands together. “Good times, good times.” He spritzed some mouth spray in his mouth and gave a speechless Sam a wink.

“We...”

“Yep, heaven. Well, my slice of heaven. Small corner really."

“What....are we doing in heaven?”

“Privacy. Don’t worry, I’ll get you back before your curfew,” Gabe chuckled as he walked over to a table off to the side of the room, where Sam spied a glass bowl with a bare naked tree. The bowl looked old, and it had a bit of purple shine to the glass, and it was an almost lotus shaped. The bowl also sported a large crack, and yet it still held together without shattering to pieces. Gabriel then turned and faced him, approached him a little quickly. He snapped his fingers and Sam was sitting on a large round bed that was littered with deep red rose petals. He stared at the archangel as he approached him now.

“Gab...,” he opened his mouth, but Gabe laid his index finger against his lips and stopped him.

“Sometimes you can be more talkative than your brother. How about we put your mouth to good use elsewhere? Hm?” he arched a brow as he slowly took off his broach and set it aside. Next he raised the blue wraps from around his neck and shoulders, along with the red and gold breast plate. He couldn’t help but stare at the angel as he undressed before him and there was no place Sam could go. Gabriel had opened up to him. He didn’t feel the need to escape, this is where he wanted to be.

[](http://imgur.com/JztSuh8)


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel had pulled out his glass bowl from the closet in his room the day before. It had sat on the top shelf and had collected layers of dust from over the centuries. He, himself, had never used it, and yet it looked worn. A large crack in the glass ran from the bottom to the top and Gabriel knew this could cause great consequences for when the time came.

He remembered when his father gave him his own bowl and tree of life, to take care of; his responsibility for the rest of his long angelic life. He was but a small angel who was still growing feathers to his wings, if his other brothers did not already pluck him like a chicken. His father had laid out the rules and they were rules Gabriel never forgot. _‘Do not break your bowl. Keep your bowl safe. Use the bowl with extreme care and thought.’_ You only get one. 

He took it down and cleaned it the best he could and tried not to aggravate the crack in the glass. He even ran a damp cloth over the dry tree inside and sat it on a table in the sun by the window. Gabriel felt a bit horrible inside for having neglected it for so many centuries. Only in recent time had he felt the nagging in his soul to pull it out and put it to use. He....wanted a baby angel.

 

He felt Sam’s eyes on him as he dusted off the bowl on the table beside the window. He knew the human was confused and he had every right to be. Creating such a brand new angel was confusing, even to Gabriel. Now he stood before the younger Winchester, who sat on his bed, and slowly began the tedious steps of removing his heavenly robes. He started with the broach his father gave him, what he earned for completing his heavenly duties as his father’s errand and messenger boy. Then was the blue wraps from around his shoulders, followed by his red and gold breastplate. He lastly shimmed out of his white flowing robes and stood in front of the Winchester and waited for the praise. Or not.

Sam stared at him, confused, yet was willing to learn what Gabriel had in mind. Gabe leaned in towards him, hands on the sides of Sam face and kissed him again, slow and languid. There was no resistance from the young hunter. Instead, Sam rested a hand against Gabe’s lower back, that brought him forward and pressed him down. Gabe felt his heart flutter for the first time in centuries, millennia, and it made him feel valuable.

“You are a confusing angel, Gabriel,” Sam spoke around their kiss and Gabe tried to meet the Winchester's eyes. A part of him felt full of pride when he heard those words from Sam’s mouth. “But..I’m willing to...have you. Genuinely.” Gabriel paused and pulled back with wide eyes and an arched brow, his fingers tangled in Sam’s long hair.

“W..what? What makes you think...?”

“You’re clearly calling out for attention and love...”

“I...,” he blushed brightly and looked away from Sam.

“Gabe,” Sam brought his face back around, looked him in the eyes. “It’s the truth. I know I’m no angel, but I know you’re not lying through your body language.” He was speechless at the words out of the human’s mouth, as he had his body underneath his. Sam just smiled at him and Gabriel just fell apart there. 

"The shirt," Gabriel whispered, pulled away for a split second; he needed to change the subject off of the younger Winchester having felt up his heart. He didn’t like coming off as ‘soft’ to anyone.. "Off. Now."

"Wait..." Sam replied quickly, still reveling in every taste he experienced in Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel pulled back, tangling his hands in Sam's hair. 

"Take it off or I tear it off."

Sam stared up at the smaller angel in almost disbelief. 

"To hell with it." Sam kissed him deeply, felt Gabriel rip the fabric from his back, pressed his body closer as Sam's hands moved up the younger man’s back, mesmerized by the otherworldly softness of the shirt. Gabriel moved away from Sam's lips, earned moans as he begun to make sweet tender nips against Sam's neck. 

"Don't think they're gonna stay on all night," Gabriel smirked, his eyes had wondered down to Sam’s jeans that he still wore. "I don't want anything between you and me. No fabric, not skin." 

"Gabriel..." Sam's hands gripped at Gabriel’s wrists. He pulled back for a moment, eyes unable to break away. His golden wings were out for the human to gaze upon. The draped down like a golden shower from the heavens above and Gabriel knew that Sam was entranced.

"I showed you mine... let me see yours," Gabriel smirked as Sam’s fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt. He grew impatient and snapped his fingers on his right hand and the belt disappeared. Sam stared at him for a moment before he pushed his jeans down his thighs and off his legs. He shuddered and Gabriel blinked in confusion, before he remembered that coldness effected humans. Another snap of his fingers and all the windows in the house shut and the heater came on. “Better?” he asked and Sam stared again. “You do know that’s rude,” Gabriel frowned at him for a second before he smiled once more and went back down on the human.

Sam’s smoothed his hands down to Gabriel’s hips and shifted him to one side as they switched places and Gabe found himself with his back against the sheets of his own bed, and stared up at the Winchester with large golden-olive eyes. So this was how it was to work out. Sam ditched his boxers and there was no layer of clothing between their skin.

“This....this is what you want, right, Gabriel? I mean...I...I’ve never done....”

“What did I tell you about your big mouth?” Gabe growled and reached up, pulled Sam back down against his body and claimed his mouth with a heated kiss. He moved his legs out to the side so that the Winchester would be nestled perfectly between them as their bodies met, skin to skin. Angel to human. Gabriel could not help the gasp in the back of his throat when he felt Sam’s large hunter hands on his thighs. No one had touched him there, like that, in a long time. Illusions did not count in Gabriel’s book.

Sam’s hands moved up from the sides of Gabe’s thighs to his hips, which he lifted slightly as he had nudged his shaft betwixt the trickster’s loins and against his own weeping member. He paused and looked to Gabriel in almost reassurance and Gabe could only bite his bottom lip as the human finally pushed his way inside the angel and there was a gasp from his mouth that matched Sam’s. A sound of pure ecstasy and pleasure, euphoria. It was altogether a new sensation for the both of them and Gabriel wrapped his legs around the Winchester’s hips and hooked behind the small of his back, kept him from pulling away if he tried. This was beyond what Gabriel played in his mind of how Sam Winchester would feel, how his time with the human would be. Yet, it played out perfectly and he smiled broadly as he moved his hands to Sam’s face and kissed him as he arched his back and ground his aching shaft against Sam’s tight abs. 

He hissed and winced as Sam drew back out of his tight clamp around him and then he drove back into him with such precision and passion that had Gabe moaning like a whore. Here he was, with his human, in the privacy of heaven, receiving what he has long ached for since he watched the birth of Sam Winchester to Mary and John. He knew that human would be special. His father told him so.

[](http://imgur.com/JqeaZkT)


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked down on the archangel that was underneath him. He looked small and yet Sam knew he much lager than life. Larger than human life, for sure. He languidly rolled his hips and heard such lewd noises from Gabriel’s mouth. Clearly the angel enjoyed this and at the same time, so did Sam. It was odd, it was different than being with a woman. But it didn’t feel like it was unacceptable or taboo. 

He ran his hand down Gabriel’s chest, over his abdomen and grabbed hold to the angel’s weeping member and gave it a slightly twisting tug. Gabe bit his bottom lip and almost drew blood as he arched his back and bucked against Sam having touched him in such a way. He wondered how long it had been since the angel had an...sexual contact. Clearly his illusions, the Playboy bunny girls did not count. How did he go so long without such contact?

“Gabriel,” he spoke to the angel and received those jaded eyes and a grin.

“Are you planning on stopping?”

“N...no,” Sam shook his head quickly and stared at Gabriel as he continued to hold the angel’s member in his hand and gave it a hard squeeze. “So....angel’s....really can feel?”

“Of course angels can feel,” Gabe laughed and then groaned lowly as Sam pushed the pad of his right thumb against the crown of Gabe’s shaft. “We...are almost humans in every way. Screw what your brother tells you. Junkless, my ass. Sure we came first, but the humans came next. What...do you think of your shoulder blades, huh? That’s where your wings use to be.....evolution....Father was keen to leave some things so you humans might be smart enough to figure it out. Put the pieces together.”

“But you live for .....eternity....”

“As long as an angel blade is not driven through our hearts, yes,” Gabe answered, his face still flushed and his breathing heavy as Sam continued to roll his hips and tease the trickster as his hand worked on his shaft. He turned, he tugged, he applied pressure to that sensitive vein that ran the underside. He knew the soft spots, they were his soft spots too.

“What....are you getting out of this?”

“Out of....”

“Having me. You...clearly...have been pining after me, Gabriel. I...know you’ve had it out for me since...well, we first met. All the name calling and such.” He stopped his movements and the angel went silent and broke eye contact with Sam. He felt something was amiss, as soon as he was zapped up to heaven. “You want something from me. I demand to know what it is.”

“Life,” Gabriel finally answered after a few silent minutes. “I...want to create a life.”

“How? Is that possibly for angels?” Sam asked, a frown etched on his face. He was eager to learn, his brain had switched over from sex to learning.  
“It’s possible for all angels to....create more angels,” Gabe rolled his eyes. “How did you think it worked?”

“Ummm God just molded angels and gave them life...”

“No,” Gabe laughed and then fell silent. “If only it were that simple, Sam. But no. Angels are born of both female and male vessels. Up here, sexual orientation is not frowned upon, as it is down on Earth, among humans. Males can be with males and have a baby. Females can be with other females. Father gave us a way to repopulate on our own.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I want a baby angel! How hard is that to understand?” Gabe snapped and then looked away form Sam as he stared at the angel, shocked. “I want....a baby angel.....with you.”

“I’m human....I.....how would....”

“I know. I know the rules,” he pushed the heels of the palms against his eyes and groaned. “Nephilims are forbidden. They are a taboo, an abomination, a monster. They are frowned upon by other angels and are outcasts. But I don’t care anymore,” he drew his hands back down from over his face and stared longingly back up at Sam. “Do I......have your consent, Moose?”

“My....,” Sam frowned, still confused. Gabriel wanted a baby angel, with him? He didn’t even know where that began.

Gabe bit his lip again and shifted his body, which pulled Sam back to what they were doing just moments before, caught him off guard and he came hard. He gasped as the trickster tricked him and Gabriel smiled in delight and pleasure for the both of them. Quickly Gabe’s hands pushed against his chest and pushed Sam back and out of him. Gabriel sat up quickly, snapped his fingers of his right hand and two glass vials materialized within them. “Sorry, bucko,” Gabe smiled and milked Sam for what ever left over seed there was from his member, into one of the glass vials and capped it. He was too shocked and confused to question what the angel was doing to him. “Oh, I’m sorry kiddy, but this might hurt a little,” Gabriel warned a second before he took a blade to Sam’s left wrist and cut it.

“Shhhhitt,” Sam cursed between clenched teeth as the angel collected his blood in the other glass vial and capped it. He then watched as Gabe licked two fingers and pressed them against the cut. There was a glowing golden light as Sam watched the skin stitch back together like nothing even happened. “Wh...what did you just do to me, Gabriel??”

“I needed these two things from you. Thank you,” the angel waved the glass vials and sauntered away form Sam. He watched as Gabe stopped in front of that old bowl with the dead bonsai tree and he poured the contents of both vials into the bowl and the tree shook violently and began to bloom. Sam pushed himself up off the bed, his legs almost gave out, as he walked up behind Gabriel and snatched for the angel. Air, nothing. An illusion. He turned around and was hit in the head, hard.

 

 

Sam woke as his head throbbed. He stared up at the mirrors on the ceiling and saw that was in his motel bed. He turned his head to the right and saw a lump in the other bed, Dean was asleep. Light was barely visible through the filmy drapes over the window, meant it was early morning at the lease. He wondered if it was all just a fevered dream. Of Gabriel, of their talk, of the sex. He couldn’t look at his left wrist for a scar, as there was no way there could be one. Gabe healed it. He lifted the covers of the bed and looked down his body to his feet. He was dressed, but he was dressed in something he did not own. Sam ran his fingers over the material of the robes he was dressed in and cursed. Heaven. All that happened with Gabriel, really did happen. But what of what he said about nephilims?

“Rise and shine, Sammy!”

He turned his head to the right again and Dean sat at the foot of his bed, dressed for the day and he pulled on his shoes.   
“Come on. How long do you plan to keep sleeping in, Sleeping Beauty?” Dean laughed and Sam couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s joyful mood. He pushed himself up to a seated position and heard Dean whistle. “Wow! Where did you go last night, Sammy? Really nice pajamas you’re wearing. I dig it,” Dean clicked his tongue, winked one eye and pointed a finger at Sam like a toy gun.

“I don’t know what happened,” Sam lied as he pressed a hand to the back of his head and felt a small welt. He tried to rub it out. There was no way he was going to share with Dean about heaven or what he did with Gabriel or what they discussed. 

“Well, time to get dressed. We have a pack of werewolves to hunt down, remember? But first, lets grab a bite to eat. I’m starving!”

Sam pulled himself out of bed and brushed his hair as he pulled on more his normal clothes. He paused at the bedside, where he left the heavenly pajamas neatly folded. Maybe Gabriel would come back and collect them. He then followed Dean out the door and they locked up the room and headed for the Impala.  
“So, where did you go last night?” Dean asked as he sat across from Sam at the local breakfast diner. “I mean...had to be an expensive place. A spa, maybe?” he smirked around a sausage and bit of pancake he had shoved into his cheek, looking very much like his namesake, ‘Squirrel’.

“I didn’t go anywhere, Dean,” he answered as he politely cut his eggs with a fork.

“You had to have gone somewhere. Don’t tell me you had that fancy stuff already packed in your bag. Did you find it in the bunker?” Dean asked, though Sam knew he wouldn’t want the answer. “Okay, look, we have a lot ahead of us with this whole wolf deal.”

“Yes,” Sam smiled and pulled out his tablet from his bag and pulled up the police blotter page to check if there were any new attacks that happened over the night. “Says here...,” he began to speak when he looked at Dean, who held his glass of orange juice half way off the table to his mouth and stared. Sam turned his head to the left and looked to see Gabe sat next to them in the booth.

“You going to eat those, stick?” he asked as he reached for Sam’s plate, which consisted of hashed browns and a sausage. The angel happily took and cleaned the plate and the brothers stared the whole time. “Mmm, delicious grub they serve here,” Gabe licked his fingers.

“I thought angels didn’t need to eat,” Dean spoke up.

“We don’t. But hey, that doesn’t stop me. I actually enjoy Early delights of all kinds,” he gave Dean a wink. “But anywhoo, you need help on a werewolf case, right? I’m here to help.”

“We don’t need your help, Gabriel,” Dean glared and drank half his glass of juice.

“Sure you do. An angel is useful, an archangel....more so. Admit it to yourself and you’ll feel better, Dean-o.”

“I hate when you chatter like a parrot,” Dean turned his glare in Sam’s direction and he felt the guilt. He was the one who told Gabe he could help on the case.

“Could we please get back to the matter at hand, guys?” he sighed and pulled up the latest victim's page. Throat ripped and heart gone, insides were shredded. Crime scene location, just was a few blocks from the dinner. “Looks like we’ll be pulling on the suits,” he looked across the table to Dean.

“Suits?” Gabe asked.

“Yeh. Look, just stay by us and don’t say a word, Gabe,” Sam frowned at the angel, who he still wanted to question about the night. They finished up their meals and coffee, Sam left the money on the table and the three of them left the dinner for the crime scene.

When they reached the house, the police said one of their guys was already inside. As they entered, they saw Castiel there, he surveyed the room.

“Agent,” Dean spoke and Cas snapped his head around and nodded as he looked to every one of them and paused on Gabriel. 

“Agents,” Cas returned. “What....is Gabriel doing here?” he asked lowly to Dean, but Sam heard him.

“Gabriel is going to be helping us on the case, Cas,” he coughed into his fist as the other angel gave him the same glare Dean gave earlier at the diner. “He could be helpful. Look, he wanted to hunt. Just like you wanted to become a hunter, Cas. It’s no different. We’re...just showing him the ropes. He’s to keep his mouth shut,” he glanced at Gabe and the other archangel nodded his head and looked down on the body on the floor of the bedroom, which had been ransacked.

“Looks like carnitas. This makes me hungry,” Gabe licked his lips and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Gabriel...”

“Okay, focusing,” he cracked his knuckles on both hands and squinted at the body. “So, this is what a werewolf attack looks like...”

“Pretty much,” Sam spoke as he stood beside Gabe and Dean and Castiel had stepped away to canvas the property. “The werewolves can grow the nails on their hand quickly into sharp claws, which they usually use to slash their victim’s neck,” he pointed to the woman’s body. “And they will most likely tear out the heart. It’s what the werewolves eat the most of and leave the rest of the body. Which is a waste, but....,” he paused as he lectured Gabriel and crouched down next to the body. He reached out and turned the head to one side and revealed bite marks against the neck. “Werewolves and vampires?” he questioned himself aloud and stepped back. “Seems there’s more going on in this town than we though,” he glanced to Gabriel, who smiled broadly.

“Awesome. What’s next?”

“We share our findings with Dean.”

“Do we have to? This could be our thing, Sammy.”

“Sam,” he corrected the angel and glanced around to see they were alone. “Gabriel, what did you...do to me?” he asked.

“I don’t know what you mean, Samuel,” Gabe shifted his weight over to one leg as he broke contact with Sam. Clearly he knew what he had done, but wasn’t wanting to part it on Sam.

“You hit me in the head, dressed me in fancy pajamas.....which Dean laughed at me for, of course....and then sent me back down here. Why?”

“I couldn’t have you just sleep in my bed up in heaven,” Gabe finally turned and faced Sam. “If....if another angel figured out I had a human in heaven....I wouldn’t hear the end of it. I would be punished. Let alone found with a Winchester.”

“Heaven isn’t a big fan of the Winchesters, huh?”

“An angel can’t have sexual relations with a human, it’s forbidden!’ Gabe hissed loudly and stared at Sam. Dean and Castiel returned and both he and Gabe were speechless.

“How are things going in here? Oh, wow, are those vamp marks?” Dean asked as he crouched to look at the body and the rest of the crime scene detectives moved in and removed the body. “Look, Cas and I found some tracks in the mud that led down to the river. Why don’t we have a look? Everything alright between you two?” he asked with an arched brow.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Sam answered and ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair as he turned his back on Gabriel. His heart and mind raced quickly at what Gabe had spilled before him. ‘Sexual relations with a human’. Like the night before? He followed behind Dean and Cas as they stepped out the back door of the house, onto a deck that over looked the river. At the current time of the year, the banks were muddy and sandy and the water ran low among the rocks.

They took the steps down and walked the trail down to the edge of the river. There in the sand were clear marks of shoes and marks of something being drug across the banks. “Possible, werewolves are working with vamps, bringing some victims back to the nest to feed,” Dean stuck the pinkie finger of his right hand in his ear and turned it, while Castiel frowned.

“Why?” Cas asked.

“More into sharing than Care Bears, I suppose.”

“What do bears have to do with this? I thought we were tracking down werewolves.”

“It was a kids television show, Castiel,” Gabe stepped forward and slapped a hand against his brother’s back. “Look, we should follow this. It should lead to their nest,” he spoke clearly and startled both Sam and Dean.

“We’ll wait to nightfall though. And when I’m not wearing my nice loafers,” Dean spoke and looked down at his spit shinned shoes. The four of them then turned and headed back up the trail to the house and spoke with the other officers before they headed back to the motel room. The ride back in the Impala was in silence, with Gabriel and Castiel together in the backseat. Sam felt as if his world had been tossed in a salad spinner and God just pushed down on the lever. There had to be more that Gabriel did not part with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel sat on the trunk of the 1967 Chevy Impala and stared at the large barn that was several yards in front of him. It was dark, but aided with his grace, he could see better in the dark than most angel’s human vessels. The barn was where Sam and Dean tracked the vampire nest to, along with the local werewolves that were in cahoots with the vampires. To his left stood his brother Castiel, rigid and silent. They both listened to the blood curdled screams that came from the barn. The clawing and the curses; the pops of the guns. Silence. Sam and Dean stepped out the side doors, both were covered in blood and large knives at their sides. Dean approached the car first and made a gesture with his hand, he waved Gabriel off the trunk. He opened it and reached for a rag as he cleaned off his blade of vampire blood. Gabriel then looked at Sam; took note of the younger Winchester’s expressionless face as he cleaned his blade too. The job seemed to be over almost too quickly, that Gabriel didn’t get to put his two cents worth in.

“All cleaned up in there. Lets head back to the motel room. I’m shot,” Dean shrugged his shoulders and stretched his arms above his head with a crack. Cas opened the door to the back seat and slid in, Gabriel took the other side and watched as Sam took shotgun beside Dean in the driver seat.

They drove back to the motel in almost utter silence. Not a word was spoken, but by the car herself. Gabriel could hear the slightly clinks from the engine and the imperfect road under her tires. Dean pulled the vehicle up along side the door to their motel room and they all got out and slipped inside.

“I will return to heaven and document what as been done in this town,” Castiel spoke, most monotone, before there was a ruffle of feathers and he had gone. Gabriel was left standing in the middle of the room as he watched Dean riffle through his duffle bag. 

“I call dibs the shower first,” he pointed at Sam before the door to the bathroom shut and the sound of water ran.

“How...was it inside?” Gabriel asked. He had never been really called into action or battle before. He was always just the messenger and errand boy to his father, not a solider like Michael or Raphael.

“The usual,” Sam answered as he pulled out the clothes he was set to wear after it was his turn for the shower, to clean himself of such wrongness of killing. After, he sat down on the bed and Gabriel sat at the end. “Gabriel....,” Sam spoke his name, “about what you said earlier....”

“Oh, right, that,” he turned and looked at the Winchester for a second, but could not keep eye contact.

“You’re breaking angel law....just to....have a kid?”

“Look, Sam,” he sighed as he tired to line up his words in his head before they came out of his mouth. He wanted Sam desperately to understand the trouble he could be in if any angels found out. “I’m only breaking it because I want a kid...with you! Meaning....I created a nephilim.” He paused and looked at Sam’s reaction on his face. “Dad’s angel rule number one, angels don’t intermingle with humans. No sexual relations.”

“Why?” Sam asked with an arched brow, clearly he was in on the subject matter at hand.

“‘Why?’” Gabriel repeated back to Sam like a parrot. “Do you think I was there to question ever single rule my father scrawled down in his own blood to paper, as he was working on them? No. No, I did not ask ‘Why’. So I don’t have an answer for you,” he frowned and felt a little heated inside with anger. He paused at the note of human feelings and then stared at Sam, as the human sat beside him. Had the creation of his nephilim already started to take effect of his angelic grace?

“What?” Sam asked, confused about Gabriel’s odd reaction to something he did not know about.

“N...n..nothing,” Gabriel answered and scratched at the back of his head as he looked over in time as the bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out. A towel wrapped around his waist. The older Winchester sported scars and Gabriel almost felt an aching pain inside to use his grace and have them healed up. He wasn’t as much drawn to Dean, as he was to Sam.

“What are you still doing here, pop sucker?” he asked with a frown on his face as Sam got up with his clothes and passed Dean for the shower. “Shouldn’t you have left with Castiel? I mean, heaven is your place of home. We’re done with the hunt, we don’t need you anymore. So, why stick around?”

“Because I want to see your brother emerge out of that bathroom, no towel, just in all his naked glory,” Gabriel smirked and pointed at the closed door, steam seeped out between the gaps. He loved to pull Dean’s puppet strings. It was as much fun as he set up the illusion of killing Dean differently every Tuesday and having Sam deal with the consequences of watching his brother die. The smirk on his face dropped away at that thought.

“Riiiight. You know that’s totally gay, right? I mean, sure, Sam does have a nice physique. The dude spends his early morning doing crunchies and push ups. But....wow....you really have it out for my little brother,” Dean laughed as he pulled his shirt on over his head, and pulled on a pair of sweatpants to sleep in.

“I’m utterly indifferent to sexual orientations of you, humans. Gay, happy, I don’t care,” he replied fully, truthfully. He received a stare and silence from Dean for a moment before the older Winchester pulled down the sheets of his bed and crawled underneath. 

“Whatever. You angels always creeped me out. Junkless dicks.”

Gabriel watched the older brother and then turned his head as he heard the door of the bathroom open and Sam stepped out, ready for sleep also. Here, he hoped the younger Winchester would emerge from his shower, much like his older brother. Just a towel. Sam’s hair was brushed back and hung damply on his head.

“Gabe, you’re still here?”

“Yeah, I am,” the angel shrugged his shoulders and watched as Sam approached the side of the bed and dropped his dirty clothes in a pile beside his duffle bag.

“Don’t you have to get back to heaven?”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” he frowned, frustrated as it sounded like Sam wanted to get rid of him also. He kicked off his shoes and scooted to the middle of Sam’s bed and smirked at the Winchester. If he wanted him to leave, he was going to have to do so, physically. Not that Gabriel would mind that at all. He craved to have Sam’s hands all over his body once more.

“Gabriel,” Sam whined as he stood beside the bed and looked down on the angel who was ready to be a rock on his bed. “Look, I need to sleep. Humans...we sleep.”

“I know,” Gabriel smiled and pulled a sucker from the pocket of his jacket. He pulled off the wrapper slowly and pushed the candy between his lips while he kept eye contact with Sam. “I’ll share.”

“Angels don’t sleep.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t lie here with you. I’ll keep you warm. I do have a beating heart, you know.”

Sam sighed and sat on the edge of the bed before he shifted and braced himself on one arm, leaning over Gabriel. He slowly leaned down and kissed the archangel who would not move off his bed. There was almost an electric shock between them and Sam kissed him again before he pulled the sucker out of Gabriel’s mouth and set it on the nigh stand, where the wrapper laid. There was another kiss and then Sam braced himself on both arms over the angel and kissed him at an longer interval. Gabriel arched his back off the bed and wrapped his arms around Sam as he tugged him down against his body.

Sam quickly stripped Gabriel of his jacket and his hands made quick work of the buttons of his deep red shirt. He threw the clothing along side his own by the duffle bag and ran his large hands up and down Gabriel’s sides, all the while he kissed the angel deeply with a passion. Gabriel tugged on the hem of Sam’s shirt and pulled it off over his head before he ran his hands down the younger Winchester’s taunt skin. It was sun kissed, the muscles underneath were tight and strong.

“I want you, and I don’t know why,” Sam mouthed, almost a whisper, but Gabriel caught every word. 

“Because it’s what you want,” he returned with a smile, hands on the side of Sam’s face as he kissed him again. He ran his hands through the long damp hair and then down Sam’s back, as he traced his spine. He shifted his body slightly as Sam tugged off the pants he was wearing and those large hands gripped tightly to his thighs. “Go on, Godzilla, finish what you started,” he grinned and egged the human on. Name calling was the way to get the Winchesters to move, and it worked. Sam’s hand gripped at his shaft firmly and gave it a tug, which caused Gabriel to moan bite his bottom lip. “You next,” he ordered Sam, who still wore pants around his waist. The younger Winchester quickly pushed his sweatpants down and kicked them off before he returned to Gabriel, a naked god. “That’s it. There’s my Sam Winchester,” he smirked and forced Sam’s hips down to be cradled against his own. “Take me,” he ordered. 

Sam blinked and then turned his head and looked to his left, the bed closest to the door where Dean slept under the covers. “But....Dean....this...”

“He won’t hear a thing, Sam,” Gabriel continued to smirk and his face almost ached. “I set an illusion around him. He doesn’t have a single clue that his little brother is banging an angel in a bed but a few feet from his own.”

Sam was silent as he stared back down on Gabriel. The angel rolled his own hips and ground his own aching want against Sam’s abdomen. He needed the human again. He needed to be used. He loved it. Loved it with all his heart and soul, and grace. Which was slowly draining from him, rendering him with more human feelings than he usually pulled on to mask himself as non-human. He cried out in pleasure as Sam finally gave in and nudge himself inside of the angel with a roll of his hips. Gabriel quickly grabbed tightly to the brute Winchester and wrapped his legs around behind Sam as he continued to thrust deeply inside of him. Each time, he drove to the hilt and almost backed out completely, to do it all over again. The mattress beneath their bodies protested slightly by creaking, but still Dean slept in the bed next to theirs.

“Sam Winchester,” Gabriel found himself panting at his words as he looked up into those sharp eyes, “I......love you.” Not words he would normally say under any other circumstances, except for now. “I....have ......broken a law for you....I.....I might not be an angel anymore.” Feelings, all so new and his heart ached. How did humans coupe with this, all the time? Why did his father create such ache? “I....created a nephilim,” he confessed.

Sam stared at him, though he continued to roll his hips and stirred Gabriel’s insides. Butterflies in his stomach? That was a human saying, was it not? What did that even mean.

“I know,” Sam spoke after a minute of grunts and groans. “I know, Gabriel. And I’m going to protect you. I’ll always protect you,” he spoke as he gave one last thrust and came, deeply in the angel and Gabriel shut his eyes tightly and held his breath. He didn’t know he had, until Sam’s mouth was against his and his large hands pushed against his chest, his eyes sprang open. “GABE!” Sam spoke, shocked and smiled. “Buddy, you can’t hold you breath and....not take another. You have to breathe.” He kissed the angel and then shifted as he laid beside him. Gabriel wormed his body against Sam’s. It was warm and it was protection from all the nastiness of the world outside of the safety of heaven. He found he closed his eyes and didn’t open them for several hours.

 

Gabriel woke and his body ached. He pushed his hands down against his hips and looked around the room. Someone had pulled the covers of the bed up over him and Sam and Dean were no where to be seen. He sat up and looked over at the night stand, where there was an hand scrawled note, for him, in Enocian. He knew it was Sam. Dean never took the time to clearly learn all the letters of the Enochian alphabet, unlike Sam. So, if Dean saw it, he wouldn’t be able to read it.

_‘Hang tight, Gabe. We’re out for breakfast, but will be back soon. Since the job is done, we’re going to be heading back to the bunker. You know the way, right? If not, ask Cas for the coordinates.  
-Sam’_

So Sam had invited him to the secret lair, the Men of Letters bunker. He had heard of it. He had watched it being built over three years. He knew of the knowledge that was housed inside the thick walls. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked down at his own feet before he tried to stand. He balanced himself against the walls as he pulled his clothes back on his body. All parts of him ached in such beautiful pain. With a flap of his wings, he returned to heaven, where he planned on a deep soak in his tub and to check on his bowl, on the nephilim that grew there and sapped his grace. He was to check on his exile from heaven, his love.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam Winchester had not heard word from or seen Gabriel in over a month and a half. He almost felt the angel had given up to him, ditched him for some new adventure (which was reasonable in the context of Gabriel). When he questioned Castiel about it, the young angel shook his head and stared at him before he told Sam that he had not heard from Gabriel since the vampire/werewolf hunt outside of town. When they both had seen him last (though Sam saw him longer, but did not want to part that information on innocent Cas). He felt his heart ache upon receiving that information from Castiel himself.

Sam sat at the main table in the bunker’s foyer, over the large map of the world, laptop open on the latest news. It made him feel useful if he knew all the knowledge of current events, at least in a good size radius around the Men of Letters bunker. Of things out of the ordinary, just their cup of tea. Dean was back in his room with his headphones pulled on over his ears as they blasted classic rock; Cas was watching cartoons on the old television in the kitchen (where he picked up the best reception). So Sam was a bit startled when he heard the locks of the main door of the bunker disengage and someone pushed it open. His heart pounded in his chest as he got his hopes up. 

“Gabriel...is that you?” he asked the silence and heard footfalls on the steps as someone walked down the staircase from the main door and Sam could not see.

“Yep. All five feet, eight inches of me. Oh and an extra six inches or so, if you catch drift,” he gave Sam a wink as he reached the bottom of the flight of stairs. Sam couldn’t help it, but closed his eyes and smiled; gave a little stifled laugh. But still he wondered where Gabriel had been all the time that had passed, with no word. It didn’t seem like him not to pop up in the least opportune moments to make a comment that would stop Sam or Dean in their tracks. The angel wanted to hunt and only was on one, for two days. He pushed back in his chair, away from the table and opened his arms wide for the angel. He noticed as Gabriel paused, looked around the bunker again and then approached Sam and opened his arms also.

[](http://imgur.com/dB0yZ14)

“Where have you been, Gabriel?” he finally worked up the courage and asked the archangel. It was really none of his business to begin with, but he feel a nagging need to know the truth. To know where the the angel had been and not made a house call to Sam. Tacked on, he worried about Gabriel after their last conversation and heated sexual contact. Gabriel could be cast out of heaven if others, if God, discovered that Gabe had created a Nephilim; out of heaven’s number one ‘no-no’ law.

“Heavenly duties kept me tied up, upstairs,” Gabe replied as he held onto Sam for a moment longer than the Winchester wanted from the angel. Sam captured the angel’s face in his hands, looked into his eyes and then leaned in and kissed him. He felt Gabriel’s whole body slacken, as if he had lifted a weight from the angel and freed him. “I really did want to flap my wings and return to you, but I was tethered to heaven and what was ordered for me to see through complete.”

“You’re back to me now,” Sam kissed the angel’s forehead and closed his eyes as he took in Gabriel’s scent from his hair. It was soft and almost citrusy, with a hint of pine in the sun. “Look, Gabe......Dean’s back in his room, and Cas is back in the kitchen watching television.....”

“Yes,” Gabriel smiled wickedly in return to the thoughts that ran through Sam’s mind. His crafty hands, long fingers, already started to button Sam’s shirt before the young Winchester could get the words out of his mouth what he wanted from Gabe. He couldn’t complain. He wanted Gabriel and he was here with him in the bunker. Gabriel made quick to part open Sam’s pale green plaid shirt and ran his hands over Sam’s chest. One finger circled over the anti-possession tattoo that was inking on the left side of his breast. That one finger lingered a minute longer and Gabriel looked up and made contact with Sam. “Do you really still need this? I mean, how many demons want to tango with you, Winchester? You’re more of a brute than Dean,” he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sam’s skin; cold, almost chapped lips.

“It’s there as a ‘just in case’. I’ve...been possessed by a demon before, it wasn’t fun.” His mind went back to when Meg had stole his body and tried to kill Dean, tried to harm Jo. It was after than incident, that both he and his brother were inked with the same old imagery that kept the demons from possessing their meatsuits and parading them around hell.

“There is no warding to keep an angel out,” Gabriel whispered lowly, his eyes still on Sam’s tattoo. He paused before he ran his hands up Sam’s sides and to his face. He pulled the Winchester down closer to him and stole a kiss from his lips. Sam gave in and held the angel flush against his body. He wanted him again, then and now. It had been too long since he was in the angel’s warm embrace and he craved it once more. “Sam,” Gabe looked up at him and smiled broadly, “would you allow me....inside?” he asked without any further follow-up words. Sam was too entranced by Gabriel still being at the bunker with him.

“Yes, Gabriel, yes,” he answered and his mind raced, imagined being pinned beneath Gabe. The bunker was suddenly filled with a bright flash of white light. All the bulbs in the room shattered and then there was darkness. Gabriel was gone. Gabriel was never there in the first place.

“Sam?” Castiel called from down the hall in the kitchen and he made his way to the main foyer. “Sam? The lights are out. It’s dark. What happened?”

“Castiel,” he turned around to see the other angel as he entered the room and looked at all the broken glass on the floor. “How nice of you to join me,” he smiled and fixed up his shirt. “Say, Gabriel is in heaven, yes? Any chance you could get him down? Lasso and pull him off his cloud if you have to.” He finished the button of his shirt, up to the collar around his neck.

“Sam?” Cas asked again with a frown on his face and he studied the Winchester from afar. “I’ve told you, I have not heard from Gabriel...but I shall check again for you.” The angel flapped his wings and was gone.

Sam stretched his arms above his head and cracked his knuckles as he stretched, leaned his body to one side, then the other. There came a nagging voice in his mind. “Oh, it is good to be back inside you, Sammy. Bunk buddy. It’s been far too long. We’ll have oh so much fun together, you and I. You know you were always meant to be mine. Stop clawing. You poor, sick, lost puppy. You’re so love struck for my little brother. Oh, do calm down. I’ll give you a sedative, so you can have sweet dreams of your lover,” he laughed. “Sleep well, Samuel.”


	7. Chapter 7

Months in heaven were not measured the same as down on Earth. Months were endlessly long. Gabriel had sealed himself up in his slice of heaven, in his home. He had pulled the curtains over his windows shut, so none could see in and he could not see out. He spent his days staring at his bowl. The life tree had grown larger, the boughs were bent under the weight of the growing angel in which they supported. The leafs on the tree were bright green and flowered. The crack in the bowl had not grown in size. The time drew near and Gabriel almost did not know what to do next. His father had told him how the tree of life worked, but it was over a millennia ago and Gabriel had never used his bowl before. Sure, he was an angel that loved porn and women, and yet he kept himself clean of any strings. He had no little angels of his own running around. His father would be proud; yet not to learn that Gabriel had broken heaven’s number one law.

He pushed himself up off his bed and took the few steps to the table by the window. He stared down at the glowing essence that was a new angel and his nephilim. He swallowed hard before he dripped his hands into the light and lifted it gingerly. It was during the last week of a new angel’s growing, that it must be taken inside the host angel’s body. Gabriel shifted the light with one hand as he lifted up his shirt and exposed his stomach. The essence of the angel merged with his body, seeped through his skin and settled deeply inside of his own body. It was a sensation he could not describe and it gave him chills. As the grace of the new angel enveloped itself in a safe pocket inside of his male human vessel.

 

A couple days had passed as he felt sick to his stomach. How did female human beings deal with such pain and utter unpleasantness of pregnancy; of carrying another small being inside of oneself? He would never understand and he spent the couple days of having his nephilim inside, laying on his bed and sleeping. Which felt odd, yet completely right to him.

There came a knock at the door and he jumped, startled and his heart dropped. Someone found out? He fixed his shirt, doing the bottom buttons, as he sat up from laying down and tried to make himself at least a little decent. “Coming,” he called and almost laughed. He still had his sense of humor. He opened the door and looked out on his younger angel brother. “Ah, Castiel,” he smiled.

“Gabriel,” Castiel gave a smile in return. “So...you are here. We had not heard word from you in quite awhile. I did not know what to tell the brothers about you. Are you alright? Sam Winchester wanted me to fetch you. I told him I do not fetch, that is for canines.”

“Ah, good old Cassie,” Gabriel reached out and patted a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Sam Winchester wanted him? Gabriel shuddered inside at the thought of his lover. Yes, now was the time he traveled down and shared his good news with Sam. “I’m perfectly fine. Thank you, Cas.” He glanced back his tree of life before he stepped out of his house and locked the door behind him, locked all the evidence behind him. He felt almost mortal as the nephilim fed off of his strong grace. He braced himself against Castiel for a second longer. “Look, you go off and do your...heavenly things....I’ll go down and check on the boys, yeh?” he gave Cas a wink and the young angel stared a second longer before he was gone and Gabriel stood alone outside his small home. He was going to have to face Sam sooner, rather than later.

He had a little trouble finding the bunker with Castiel’s directions, but found himself at the main door. It was heavy for him to open after he worked his way through the lock. From the top of the stair case, he looked down onto the main foyer and a large table with the map of the world, that was lit up in different colours. The other lights were scattered and glass littered the floor.

“Sam? Dean?” he asked as he took step by step down to the final landing and looked around with a frown on his face. He kicked at the glass shards on the floor. “Is it really that hard for you guys not to hire a maid to clean this place?” he asked of no one. There was movement that caught his eye and he turned to see Sam. “Sam,” he couldn’t help the smile on his face at the sight of the younger Winchester. “You....you wanted to see me? I had been meaning to come back and check on you and Dean...”

“Oh Gabriel,” Sam smirked and undid the top button of the collar of his shirt. “How the mighty sure have fallen. For Sam Winchester? Seriously, brother? Sam was mine. He was always meant to be mine,” he took a step closer to the angel while Gabriel was petrified, he gripped the railing at the bottom of the stairs tightly and braced himself. He did not have his angel blade on him, thought he wouldn’t need it, he wouldn’t be in any danger with Sam. But it was not Sam. Not his Sam.

“L....Lucifer?” he asked as he looked Sam in the eyes and saw his older brother reflected have, looking at him.

“Bingo! In the flesh. But baby brother, you knew Sammy was mine. And yet...you threw yourself on him and took him as your ‘lover’. It was a bit disgusting, shifting through the memories in Sam’s head about the two of you,” he laughed and took a step closer to Gabriel. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun. I’m your punisher, Gabriel, for what you did.”

“What I did?” Gabriel asked, as he tried to play coy. How could Lucifer known what he did in heaven, while the devil was locked up in his cage in the deepest reaches of hell? 

“Oh, you thought I didn’t know? I have demons topside, Gabe. Loyal demons. I had a demon who tracked your hunt with Sam and Dean. That demon followed you back to their motel room. Eavesdropped on your conversation and heard every word from your mouth. A nephilim? Really, Gabriel? You broke heaven’s number one rule there. Pretty stupid play, if you ask me.”

“So...how are you here?” Gabe asked with a frown.

“Oh, I had word with father and he gave me my wings as a reward for telling him about YOU,” Lucifer laughed and cracked his knuckles and looked Gabriel over. “You are already carrying it inside you, aren’t you? So...you’re vulnerable, little brother. It’s vulnerable.”

“Don’t you dare,” Gabriel stood his ground, one hand instinctively pressed against his abdomen. His father really sent Lucifer down to punish him for having broken heaven’s number one rule? “What did you do with Sam?”

“Sammy is dreaming,” he tapped a finger against his temple and smiled. “He’s in a pleasant dream where he and Dean are not hunters, you’re not an angel, and the two of you are an item. And with....your son. Oh, and Sam runs a patisserie. Hm, it’s all quite charming, if you ask me.”

Gabriel froze and the hand on his stomach shifted. A boy. His nephilim was to be a boy. He looked back at Lucifer in Sam’s body. He didn’t stand a chance against Lucifer, and didn’t stand a chance against Sam’s body strength. Lucifer took a step closer to Gabriel and snatched out with speed, caught the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward, off balance and then tossed him to the floor.

“Get up, Gabe!” he ordered and Gabriel pushed himself up on his hands and knees just in time to be kicked in the ribs. He slid across the floor and his back hit the legs of the table. Sam smirked as he approached once more. “This isn’t much fun if you don’t fight back, brother. Come on. I’ll let you take your best shot. Oh, or are you scared of hurting your little Sammy?” Lucifer teased in a sing-song voice. Gabriel pushed himself up onto his feet as he pressed one hand against his lower back. It was sore and it ached, Lucifer had done a number with that hard kick. “Come on, baby brother. Hit me, hit me right in the jaw,” he tapped the side of his face and grinned. Gabriel took a swing and Lucifer stepped to the side, sent Gabriel sailing forward with momentum and he crashed into the cement wall and blooded his knuckles. “Oh, that was so weak, Gabe. I didn’t even feel it. But come here, brother,” he beckoned as Gabriel stared at his bloodied knuckles. He could not heal his wound. He was so close to being mortal. He lifted his gaze back to his brother.

“You...are....one big bag of dicks,” he cursed as he stood his ground and Sam crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at Gabriel. “I .....don’t believe you. I....have never believed a word out of your rotten mouth, Luci. You’ve always been the one to cast the first stone, as you’re the one who is scared. And then you would run...you’d leave us to look like the guilt ones to your doing. I don’t believe father sprang you from you cage just to punish me. That had to have been someone else.” He was shocked in the second that he shut his eyes in a blink, Lucifer stood before him, hand gripped tightly at Gabriel’s neck, his other hand back in a tight fist. Then there was a bright light was he was hit squarely to his right eye. He wanted to reel back, eyes squinted, but he was hit again in his other eye and was momentarily blinded and he legs shook. “That....all you got?” he asked and spat some blood in Lucifer’s face. That earned him another wailing, a hit to his diaphram that rushed all the air from his lungs and then was tossed aside. His body crumpled to the floor. Lucifer stood over his body now and drew back his right leg before he brought it forward and connected against Gabriel’s stomach. 

His whole body lurched and he heaved blood from his mouth onto the cement floor of the bunker. He didn’t know how much more he or his nephilim could take from Lucifer’s beatings using Sam’s body as his host. He was picked up off the floor and he looked around the room, his vision blurred by tears and blood. He felt as Lucifer dug his nails against his face and he hissed.

“This is becoming a bit old, Gabe. If you don’t fight back against me, I guess I that leaves me just with...” Lucifer undid the buttons of Sam’s shirt all the way down; popped the button on his jeans and pushed down the metal fly.

“No,” Gabriel shook his head quickly. He did not want the last resort. He didn’t want Lucifer to rape him, not in Sam’s body. He stood on his own two feet and made fists with his hands as he looked at Lucifer with squinted eyes. He tried to swing a punch at his brother. Lucifer did not move.

“Oh, so weak, Gabriel. That little nephilim is sucking out all your brains and your manhood. Well, I’m sure it’s dead now anyways,” he shrugged his shoulders. That fueled Gabriel and he launched himself at Lucifer. The other angel just grabbed his right arm, gripped it tightly and twisted it, breaking the bone. Gabriel screamed. It was not a pain he ever felt, encountered before and he sunk to his knees before Lucifer and was kicked in the face. He hoped to God, his father, that someone could save him from this torture.

“Sammy?”

Gabriel turned his head from where he knelt before Lucifer, his brother hand a fistful of his hair and tried to hold him in place. Dean stood in the archway of the foyer, his headphones around his neck as he stared at his brother and Gabriel, who he knew didn’t look pretty anymore. 

“Sam?!” Dean asked again and took a step towards them. “Wh...what the hell are you doing??”

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Lucifer smiled and let go of Gabriel’s hair. “How nice of you to join in on the ‘Beat up Gabriel like a Piñata’ party. Look, I’d be more than happy to let you in on the game. Would be funner with two. This retched excuse for an angel conceived heaven’s number one taboo. He broke the rule of creating a nephilim and now deserves to be punished.”

“Sa...Sam...this....this isn’t like....you,” Dean paused after the last word left his mouth and he stared. Gabirel slumped to the floor and rested up little grace he had to communicate with Dean telepathically. 

_‘It’s not Sam, Dean. It’s Lucifer.’_

Dean stared a second longer and Gabriel almost gave up. Maybe the older Winchester couldn’t hear him. But then Dean spoke. “Sammy! Sam! I know you’re still in there! Expel him!” he yelled, his hands clenched into tight fist.

“Oh Dean. We’ve been down this road before. Remember? Sammy is LONG gone,” Lucifer smirked as he ran is fingers over the blood that splattered on his face, and stuck his fingers in his mouth. While Lucifer was distracted, Gabriel pulled himself out range and clutched his broken arm against his body and tried to breath. The pain was excruciating and sharp and he wanted to cry.

“Luc.....look at Gabriel! Really, LOOK at him,” Dean turned and pointed to where Gabriel had pulled himself to a safe place. “Sam wouldn’t allow that!”

“No, he wouldn’t have,” Lucifer arched a brow and shook his head. “You think, getting me to look at Gabriel....might bring your brother back? Dean....when has this...,” he paused and his eyes grew wide as he looked hard at Gabriel. “G....Gabe?” Sam spoke.

“Sammy!” Dean snapped his fingers and brought his attention back to him. “Hey, Sam....you have to expel Lucifer. Come on, buddy, I know you can.”

Sam gripped at his hair tightly as he bowed his head down in a low groan and arched his back. Seconds passed and then the light white angel essence exited Sam’s body through his mouth and slipped down through the floor and was locked back up in the cage. Sam collapsed to the floor and blacked out. Dean watched his brother a second longer before he quickly moved and crouched beside Gabriel.

“I...would thank you...if that were my thing,” he joked with the Winchester.

“Yeah, I don’t need to hear it from you, Gabe,” he replied and Gabriel knew the older brother was assessing his wounds. “This looks nasty. He really did a number on you.” Gabriel turned his head and spat more blood on the floor. 

“One thing...you have to help me...my nephilim,” he choked on the words and pressed his left hand against his stomach. He had no way of knowing if the nephilim was even alive. 

“You....you want me to...uhh...deliver your baby?”

“You have to. I can’t possibly go to a human hospital, you nut,” he joked again, but it didn’t make him feel any better. The angel was to stay inside longer, but Gabriel felt his body could not handle it. It had to be removed. It might be dead. “I would be a science experiment to your human doctors. A male who is pregnant. Please,” he coughed up more blood. “Just....make the pain go away,” he pleaded with the Winchester.

“I’ver never done anything like this before,” Dean admitted and Gabriel sensed the human’s heart beating quickly in his chest.

“Neither have I.”

Dean got to his feet and left Gabriel’s side for some time. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure, but the pain was there to remind him, every second. He opened his left eye as Dean approached him again and with a armful of towels, a leather belt and a large blade.

“Baby first, then me,” he spoke clearly to Dean, wanted the message to get through the human’s thick skull. Dean nodded as he unbuttoned Gabriel’s blood soaked shirt and exposed his extended abdomen. He gave Gabriel the leather belt and the angel took it into his mouth and bit down on it, instead of biting off his own tongue. Dean then pushed the tip of the blade into Gabriel’s stomach just below his belly button and cut down. He screamed at the pain once more, worse that his broken arm. 

“Oh God....,” Dean spoke and hastened his job. “There’s so much blood...hang on Gabe,” he reached his hands inside of Gabriel. He could feel Dean’s hands as they rooted around inside of him and removed the babe from inside of him. He slipped the blade under the umbilical cord and cut it with ease as he bundled the baby up quickly. “We have to go...NOW!” He pulled Gabriel up on his feet and made him hold the rags against his stomach. He looked back at Sam for a moment and dropped his brother’s cell phone next to his body before he took Gabriel to the Impala and rushed him to the nearest hospital. Once there, he texted Sam’s cell phone and hoped his brother would receive the message when he woke and would meet them.

[](http://imgur.com/awbkCTj)


	8. Chapter 8

When Sam woke, his head throbbed badly, like a bad hangover. He felt he had been at the bottle all night long and hadn’t paused for rest. That seemed more like Dean than Sam. He pushed himself back up on his knees and stared around the empty bunker. The ground was littered with glass and blood, as if there was a skirmish and he had no idea. Last he remembered, he had been talking to Gabriel. Sam looked down at his cell phone on the floor beside him. The face was lit up with an address. He scooped up his phone and frowned at the message that was displayed.

“That’s the local hospital...why does Dean want me at the hospital?” he asked aloud. The cell phone chimed and there was another message. “‘It’s Gabriel’,” he read the message aloud and rubbed his fingers against his temples and groaned lowly. Why was Gabriel at a human hospital? What happened? Why did his body ache so? He felt as if he were possessed, and now the demon had left his body in pieces to pull back together. He pushed himself up on his feet and fixed his pants and his shirt. When he had rubbed his face, he pulled back and noticed blood on his hands. Though he had no wounds on his face. He quickly cleaned himself up before he headed for the bunker garage.

 

The garage housed many of the Men of Letter’s vehicles, dating back to the early 1900s. Dean had taken the Impala and didn’t leave much in the way for Sam. He didn’t even know if the old cars from the 1930s or 1940s even still started, let alone ran. Along with cars, there were a few motorcycles. Sam had never worked on getting an M1 on his license and killed that idea. He went for the light yellow 1956 Ford Thunderbird and found the keys already in the ignition. The car started with a choked, but loudly roared to life after he pumped the gas pedal a couple times. 

He left the bunker in a hurry and made his way to the hospital that Dean had sent him the address too. If Gabriel really was there, that only meant trouble for the three of them. He parked the large boat of a vehicle and finger combed his hair before he rushed inside. He was in luck that Dean stood by the front doors and waited for him.

“What happened? Is Gabe okay?” he asked quickly of his brother. Dean looked him in the eyes and patted a hand against his right shoulder.

“You and I should head in and see him,” he spoke lowly. “Come on, I’ll show you the room he is in. He just came out of surgery and is a bit groggy from the drugs the doctors shot him up with.” Sam allowed Dean to pull him along through the hospital. They took the elevator up to the third floor and down a long hall before Dean stopped and knocked against the door frame.

“Oh goodie, you do know how to knock,” an annoyed voice returned, and then coughed. A wet cough. The kind you hear from people with pneumonia.

“Good you’re awake. I brought Sammy, like you asked for.”

“Sam?” Gabe looked up from his hospital bed as he stepped into the room. The angel looked small and fragile in the hospital johnny and large bed.

“Hey..... Gabe,” he gave the angel a smile and took a step closer to his bedside. Bruises marred Gabriel’s face, over both eyes, a mix of blue and black. He had wraps around his neck and a bandage on his left cheek. He felt his heart lurch for the injured angel who was unable to heal himself. Gabriel wouldn’t want Cas to come down and heal him either. “What...happened to you?”

“Tussle with another angel,” Gabe told the white lie coyly. Sam looked at Dean, who shook his head side to side and sighed. “Dean-o here said I have to heal up like the lot of you. I’m not enjoying this vacation. You know, this feels a lot like that TV land show I dropped you guys in, a long time ago. What was it called? Dr. Sexy MD?”

“Yeh, it was, Gabe. But stop talking. You’re suppose to be healing up, the old fashioned way,” Sam spoke lowly as he reminded the forgetful angel.

“What Sam said,” Dean pipped in and agreed with his younger brother.

“What of Zadkiel?” Gabe asked a moment later and looked up at both brothers with a look of longing.

“Who?” both Sam and Dean harmonized and stared at Gabriel in his bed.

“My...my nephilim...,” he blushed slightly and broke eye contact with the two of them.

“What?” Sam asked and turned to look at Dean with wide scared eyes. “The...ba....”

“Look,” Dean sighed, “the baby is...fine. He’s just spending time down in the nursery. But the doctors said his outlook on life is bleak at most. They really had to do a lot to save him. He’s...holding on by a tread.”

“I knew it,” Gabe spoke after a silent moment. “Lucifer....didn’t do his job,” a smile pulled on Gabriel’s face, though it was pained. Sam was still confused. Lucifer? “My nephilim lives. When can I see him?” he lifted his gaze quickly to Dean.

“Umm....I don’t know. You would have to ask one of the doctors or nurses,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Look, the baby was purple and blue when I .....pulled him from you....I’m even surprised to hear he’s alive! He’s in some incubator, that’s keeping him warm.”

“He has my grace, grace of an archangel, he’ll pull through,” Gabriel frowned and Sam still felt left out.

“Your baby....”

“Our baby,” Gabe looked at Sam and corrected him, a smirk on his lips. “Lucifer tried to kill him. But he did not succeed. He lives.”

“Zadkiel?” Dean asked of the name.

“Freedom, forgiveness, mercy, grace of God,” Gabriel spoke, eyes closed as he focused on the name he had chosen for their son. Sam was still frozen in place as he stared at Gabriel. He went toe-to-toe with Lucifer and came out of it alive...and with their...son?

“Sam,” Dean nudge him in the ribs with his elbow and brought him out of his little trance. “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine, Dean,” he pushed the heels of his palms against his eyes and groaned. It felt like it had been a long day. He felt he was dreaming all of this. That when he’d wake, Gabe would just be nestled against his side, back at the motel in that town far away. “But this is so much to take in at once. Gabe....in the hospital....Lucifer...the baby....how did this all happen!?”

“You were possessed,” Gabriel spoke up and Sam turned his head and stared at the angel. 

“But...I don’t remember seeing Lucifer and saying ‘yes’ to him...I...”

“He casts illusions. Where do you think I learned it?”

“Last I remember, you entered the bunker and came down the stairs and kissed me...”

“Lucifer...”

“Alright, Sammy, your freaky angel relationship is creeping me out,” Dean took a step back. “I’m going to check on....what’s his name again?”

“Zadkiel,” Gabe sighed. “Just....call him Zad if that that helps you to remember. Ask the nurses if I could hold him.”

Dean left the room and Sam approached Gabriel’s bedside. He reached out and pulled down the covers of the bed and then gingerly pulled up the hem of the hospital johnny. Gabriel kept his mouth shut, his eyes on Sam the entire time. His stomach was clearly bandaged tightly and a little blood seeped through, but not much. Clearly there were large stitches, maybe staples, under the wrappings.

“Does it hurt?” Sam asked as he pulled the hospital johnny back down.

“It did. But I’m good and numb now from all the medication they shot into me,” Gabe smiled, lifted his right arm, which was in a plaster cast and showed the IV going into his vein at his wrist with the saline drip by the bed. “I have to hand it to you humans for inventing drugs. Oh the wonders! Could make living as a human manageable.”

“Your grace...”

“It will eventually recharge and I’ll be back to being an archangel in no time. Unless....Dad gets his ass down here and gives me a jump start.”

“He can do that?”

“Of course he can do that. He created me. He created my brothers and all the other angels in heaven,” he laughed, then winced at the pain. “Oww...my ribs are tender, Sam. How about a kiss?”

Sam stared, but he leaned down, one hand to Gabe’s face as he tipped the angel’s head slightly back and kissed him, long and languid. When he drew back, he looked into those olive eyes of the archangel and kissed him on the forehead as he ran his thumbs under Gabriel’s bruised eyes. “I’m sorry....I didn’t know....about Lucifer...about....not being there to protect you, like I promised.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Sam. I’m still here. I’ll always be here, with you. Forever,” Gabe moved his left hand over Sam’s. There was a long gap of silence between them and the world went on outside of their own realm. Sam’s attention was only brought back when he heard a nurse at the door.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she spoke and wheeled in a large case on wheels, an incubator on top, that housed a small infant. “Mr. Winchester said you wished to see him. But only for a short bit and he has to go back,” she ordered and wheeled the baby to Gabriel’s bedside. Sam’s eyes went wide and he felt them sting with tears. It was his baby in there. He moved around to the other side of the hospital bed to get a closer look at the small babe. He had an almost full head of dusty golden hair and a small nose. He had wrappings around his pudge belly and his eyes were shut tight, almost sealed. Sam frowned and looked at the nurse. “It’s natural. Though he has more build up of gunk in his eyes than any baby I’ve seen.” She moved to the sink in the room and wet a small cotton swap and returned to the incubator. She gingerly entered her hands in and wiped away the build up of gunk and sand from over Zad’s eyes. The babe inside stirred and whined loudly. “Oh little one, I’m sorry,” she apologized to Zadkiel and threw the cotton swab away. “Your daddy wanted to see your beautiful eyes. You are his father, yes?” she asked Sam with a bright smile. 

“Yes,” he answered with a bright blush on his cheeks. He turned and looked down on Zadkiel as he opened his eyes slightly and peered up at Sam. They were different. The right was like his own, and the left was the same olive green of Gabriel’s eyes. He then stared at Gabriel and the angel smiled before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. “Thank you,” he told the nurse and she took the incubator back down to the nursery. Dean stepped forward to be at his side, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. 

“Guess this makes me an uncle,” he laughed.

“Yeh, I guess it does. And I’m... a dad.”

“Look, we’ll figure this all out once we all get back home, to the bunker.”

“When is that going to happen? They aren’t going to release either Gabe or Zad to us any time soon, Dean.”

“They’re gunna have to stay here then,” he shrugged his shoulders and looked back over the sleeping angel. “And when the time comes, we come back for them.”

Sam gave one last look at Gabe and nodded his head as he followed his brother out of the hospital room and out of the hospital. The two drove back to the bunker separately and Sam returned the 1955 Thunderbird back to her slot in the bunker’s garage. He helped clean the bunker of broken glass and blood before he went to this room in silence and shut the door behind him. He sat on his bed and bowed his head down against his chest.

“God, Chuck, it’s Sam Winchester. Yeh...umm... could you please forgive me, forgive Gabriel...forgive Zadkiel....I know heaven’s number one rule is not to mingle with humans and Gabe did,” he sighed and felt a little ridiculous for apologizing for what he loves. “But he meant no harm by it.” He finished up her prayer before he pulled back the sheets from his bed and slipped under neath and turned off the light beside his bed. In time, they would fetch Gabriel and Zadkiel from the hospital and bring them home.

[](http://imgur.com/2On3NOz)


	9. Chapter 9

Sam visited the hospital every other day and checked on Gabriel’s condition. Every time he saw the angel, he swore Gabe was glowing brighter with his regained grace. Each time there was something different gone. First it was the bruises from his face and body. Then the wraps around his neck were gone, followed by the bandage on his cheek. 

Sam stood at Gabriel’s bedside as the doctor entered the room.

“Getting the stitches out today?” he asked Gabriel and the angel nodded. It would be the last to heal, and the longest. 

“We’re not going to numb you this time, Gabriel,” the doctor spoke as he pulled over his tray of utensils and a rolling chair as he sat next to Gabriel’s beside. He lifted the hospital johnny and began to unwrap the wrappings. Sam watched, but there was a part of his stomach that almost couldn’t handle seeing the gash that extended down the angel’s stomach. It was held together by like stitches and made him almost look like a teddy bear that just had just been sewn up. He watched as the doctor carefully snipped each stitch and then pulled out the long bit of flat cord. He then applied some medication to it and slapped on a bandage. “No doing anything to aggravate the wound and have it open again. Now, lets get that cast off your arm and into a sling.” He put down his tools and picked up a round bladed saw and began cutting through the plaster cast. The skin underneath had turned pale and yellow in lack of sunlight. Gabriel’s arm was cleaned and then fitted into a sling.

He and Gabriel thanked the doctor and watched him as he left the room. Soon, it was just the two of them once again. Sam looked down on Gabe before he leaned in and kissed the angel, his hands lingered on the angel’s collar bones and then slid down his body. Gabe moaned into the kissed, and then hissed. Sam drew back, startled.

“Just, be careful,” Gabe warned and looked back up at Sam. “It’s the last thing that’s going to heal. It’s the hardest to heal,” he sighed. “I want to jump your bones again as much as you want to jump mine,” he grinned.

“I’ll be careful,” Sam returned to kissing the angel again. His eyes though were caught by the sight of the incubator in the room. “They...he’s not in the nursery?”

“No. Nurses said he’s as good as he’s going to get. That he could be up here with me. Are they letting us out today, Sam?”

“Let me ask,” he glanced back at Gabriel before he left the hospital room.

Sam walked down the hall until he came to a nurse’s station. He asked if Gabriel was going to be released today to him and if the baby was too. The nurse frowned at him as she pulled open her file cabinet and leafed through the folders inside until she came upon Gabriel’s paperwork.

“Says here he was brought in by a Dean Winchester,” she just glanced up to Sam with an arched brow, “and he’s the only one that that man and baby can be released to.”

“Uhh...thanks,” Sam took a step back and pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket as he dialed up his brother. “Dean?”

“Hey, Sammy, you at the hospital? How’s the nutcase?”

“Gabriel,” Sam frowned, though Dean couldn’t tell. “His name is Gabriel, Dean. But yes, I’m at the hospital. The doctor just removed his stitches and his cast. I asked the nurses if he could be released today, but they informed me that he and the baby can only be released to you.”

“Alright. I’ll be there as soon as I...,” the line went silent and then Sam heard a sound like a large knife cutting through the neck of vampire. 

“Dean, are you hunting without me?”

“Just a little. Come on, Sammy, it’s been weeks. I couldn’t just coop myself up with you while you worried your little heart over Gabe. So, I tracked down a nest while they were all asleep. Look, I’m just about....” Another slice. “Done.”

Sam sighed and hung up his cell phone as he returned to Gabriel’s room. The angel had his head turned and was staring at the incubator. Sam walked up to it slowly and opened the cover before he scooped up the baby inside. Zadkiel was sound asleep and did not wake when he picked up. Sam cradled him in his arms and felt his weight. The sensation was almost too good to be true. He turned to Gabriel and then laid the baby on angel’s chest. Gabe closed his eyes and smiled in a way Sam had never seen before. Most of the time, the angel just smirked or grinned, but this was a genuine smile.

Time passed and Dean arrived. He knocked at the door and entered to see the three of them content together.

“Whoa, sorry to interrupt the family mood here, but I’m ready to roll. Look, I brought some clothes for Gabe. Since I don’t want his bare naked butt touching the seats of my Baby.” He dropped a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt onto the bed and then turned his back on them. Sam smiled and took Zadkiel back from Gabe as the angel sat up. Dean was surprised when Sam approached him with the baby and put him into his arms.

“Just don’t drop him, Dean,” he sighed. “And support his head.” And then Sam returned to help Gabe with the shirt. He helped the angel to swing his legs over the edge of the bed as he pulled the jeans up his legs. The hospital had slippers for him and Sam put them on Gabe’s feet. “Now you’re looking more normal.”

“Gross,” Gabriel remarked, “I feel like one of you now. Lumberjacks. Really, how did this fashion not go out of style? Oh wait, maybe it did and that’s why you guys can find it so easily, because no one wants to look like this anymore.”

“I think Gabriel is back,” Dean spoke up and turned to face him, Zadkiel still in his arms, his face smushed against Dean’s jacket as he snored. 

Sam helped Gabriel walk out of the room and down to the nurses station, where Dean signed the paperwork with one hand while he held the baby with his other arm. Soon they were walking out to the Impala and Sam helped Gabriel into the backseat and took Zadkiel from Dean and handed the baby off to the angel before the brothers took their normal seats. The Impala purred loudly and the four of them headed home for the bunker.


End file.
